Venom
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Quatro jovens em meio à guerra. Quatro vidas entrelaçadas em meio a dor e ao sofrimento. Será possível continuar, quando a vitória não é o que se imagina? Será possível conviver com a culpa que consome como um veneno? Será possível ser feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**_VENOM _**

_N/a: Esta era para ser uma song, mas ficou comprida demais, então foi dividida em três partes, embora a música continue, dividida, cada pedaço na parte que lhe serve... A música chama What hurts the most, do Rascall Flatts, que eu descaradamente roubei de um vídeo sobre outro shipper. Eu não resisti._

_Eu preciso agradecer a Sweet, amiga amada, que betou esse fic pra mim, e que acertou o tom dela, me ajudou a resolver problemas e a pensar no caminho certo! Valeu muito, muito, muuito!!! Nunca mais largo do teu pé!_

_E a Paty, amiga que não tinha lido Harry Potter antes de eu fazer ela ler as minhas fics e que foi quem teve a idéia final desta. Valeu mesmo Paty, pelas idéias trágicas depois das caminhadas!_

_Era isso, espero que gostem! E, claro, se gostarem, coments! Se não gostarem, coments também, pra eu saber se posso dar um jeito e melhorar! Beijos!_

**Disclaimer: O Harry não é meu, nem o Draco (infelizmente), nem nenhuma dos outros. São todinhos da J.K. A música também não é minha!!**

**CAPÍTULO I **

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
(eu posso agüentar a chuva sobre o telhado desta casa vazia, isso não me incomoda)  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
(eu posso agüentar umas poucas lágrimas às vezes e só deixa-las sair)  
I'm not afraid to cry  
(eu não tenho medo de chorar)  
Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
(de vez em quando embora continuar sem você ainda me entristeça)  
There are days  
(há dias)  
Every now and again i pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me  
(freqüentemente que eu finjo que estou bem, mas não é isso que me aflige)_

Sangue.

A chuva caía, mas ela ainda sentia o cheiro de sangue.

Estava a sua volta, espalhando-se pelo chão e cobrindo os feridos na batalha. Batalha que para ela e seus companheiros sobreviventes, seria a última. Agora suas vidas seriam continuadas, de onde haviam parado antes daquela loucura.  
No entanto, para ele, foi seu último ato.  
E, provavelmente, o único em sua vida que não visou benefício próprio...

Para quantos mais havia sido aquela a última luta?  
O vento soprou mais forte, fazendo a chuva atingir de forma dolorida o seu rosto. Seus cabelos encharcados chicoteavam a sua pele que ardia, mas, ainda assim, ela não se levantava.

Fitava o rosto agora imóvel. Via o vento brincar com os cabelos dele, assim como com os seus.

Mas sabia que ele não sentia a ardência. Não se importaria com a dor. Não repugnaria o cheiro, porque ele já não estava ali.  
Restava a casca.  
Olhou em volta mais uma vez e viu o cemitério trouxa onde seus amigos ajudavam-se mutuamente. A cada lápide branca e fria ela via uma marca. Vestígios de feitiços que nem a força da chuva apagaria. O local mal iluminado e lúgubre enchia-se aos poucos com os aurores do Ministério aparatando em grande número.

Como sempre, tarde demais.  
Baixou os olhos mais uma vez.

Por incrível que fosse, ela não chorava. Aquele tipo de dor lhe era tão estranha que ela não conseguia expressa-la em lágrimas.  
Admirou a pele pálida. O traço delicado da boca. Os longos cílios sobre as pálpebras fechadas que escondiam os olhos cinzas que nunca mais se abririam. Nunca mais olhariam para ela com desdém ou desejo. Os cabelos loiro claros dançavam com a chuva e ela se deixava ficar a observa-los.  
Ele se fora e não havia volta. Ele agora era menos que nada, seria apenas uma lembrança.  
A lembrança de uma noite que mudou suas escolhas.  
Uma noite que causou a sua morte.  
Finalmente as lágrimas vieram.

Não fartas, nem rápidas.

Lentas.

Poucas.

Contínuas.

Lágrimas pelo que poderia ter sido, e não foi. Pelo que teria acontecido e não aconteceu.  
Lágrimas pela saudade do que não era, mas que faria falta.  
E pensar que fora apenas há três meses atrás.

...Parecia uma outra vida.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
(o que mais machuca, foi estar tão perto)  
And having so much to say  
(e ter tanto a dizer)  
And watching you walk away  
(e assistir você ir embora)  
Never knowing what could have been  
(nunca saber o que poderia ter sido)  
And not seeing that loving you  
(e não ver que amar você)  
Is what I was trying to do  
(é o que eu estava tentando fazer) _

Draco Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte. O que havia feito ele procurar a Ordem da Fênix e oferecer-se como espião, ninguém sabia ao certo. Mas muitos supunham que era apenas para salvar a própria pele.  
O papel de agente duplo lhe cabia perfeitamente e, apesar dos riscos, ele só tinha a ganhar. Entretanto, depois do episódio com Severus Snape, todos estavam mais cautelosos e a confiança que depositavam no jovem Malfoy era bastante restrita.  
Suas missões até então, tinham como único propósito o leva-e-traz habitual de informações não muito relevantes. Garantia sua posição de informante, sem se comprometer em demasia com os Comensais. Embora fosse desprezado como tal.

Isso porque Draco, apesar de talentoso como bruxo, era deficiente como Comensal. Não tinha a capacidade de matar e mesmo que pronunciasse _"Avada Kedrava"_ milhares de vezes, a maldição não surtia efeito.  
Matar era um dom, e Draco não o possuía.  
Mas houve uma exceção em suas missões.

Harry Potter, que agora liderava a Ordem, buscava a última Horcrux, a última barreira que ainda se interpunha entre ele e Voldemort.  
Malfoy, por descuido de alguns companheiros, que o consideravam um garoto fraco, soube que o Lord das Trevas enviaria dois homens de confiança para resgata-la.

A Ordem precisava da relíquia, a varinha de Ravenclaw.

Draco sabia a quem seguir e como faze-lo.

Assim, restava a Harry encontrar voluntários para a missão. Não queria enviar nenhum dos membros mais velhos, para que o rapaz não se sentisse intimidado, mas não confiava nele o suficiente para deixa-lo ir sozinho ou com apenas um companheiro.  
Ronald Weasley não estava plenamente recuperado de sua última missão. Entre os voluntários, lhe restavam somente Ginevra Weasley e Hermione Granger. Ambas talentosas e excelentes bruxas. Esforçando-se para deixar seu coração de lado, Harry enviou os três para a missão.  
Os primeiros dias de viagem seguindo os Comensais foram mais difíceis que o esperado. As jovens não pareciam dispostas a conversar com o antigo inimigo de escola e pareciam contrariadas a conversar entre si enquanto ele estivesse ali, tornando as longas horas de convivência forçada um verdadeiro tormento.  
Ao fim do quarto dia, chegaram ao local que parecia ser seu objetivo.

O mesmo esconderijo dos gigantes, sobre o qual Hermione ouvira Hagrid contar há cinco anos atrás, revelava ser a localização do sexto e último pedaço perdido da alma de Lord Voldemort. Um acordo com os gigantes garantia a proteção adicional ao objeto, embora eles não fizessem idéia de que estavam guardando alguma coisa.  
O acesso à varinha ainda era um mistério para as garotas. Por sugestão de Malfoy, instalaram-se em uma caverna quando a tarde chegou.

O lugar era amplo, e mal iluminado. Sua entrada, não era mais do que um buraco dentre tantos em meio às vastas montanhas.

Durante o tempo que antecedeu à expedição, os três colheram o maior número possível de informações sobre a área, possibilitando a escolha cuidadosa do local do acampamento, para que a entrada fosse de difícil percepção, possibilitando que acendessem uma fogueira, já que não sabiam por quanto tempo teriam que ficar ali, aguardando o momento oportuno para pegarem a Horcrux.  
Os Comensais precisavam primeiro manter contato com os gigantes, para não levantarem suspeitas. Deveriam pegar a Horcrux sem que estes percebessem seu verdadeiro objetivo. Supostamente, esta era apenas uma visita diplomática, com a qual o Lord das Trevas estaria agraciando seus preciosos aliados.  
A instalação no acampamento provisório consumiu boa parte da tarde. O verão estava no fim, o ambiente estava frio e úmido.

Malfoy foi vigiar os arredores para ver a localização exata do acampamento dos Comensais. Ginny começou a preparar os lugares onde iriam dormir, e Hermione acendeu uma fogueira, tudo sem auxílio de magia. Era um risco enorme utilizar-se de qualquer feitiço que pudesse denunciar sua posição aos Comensais ou seus aliados.  
Levaria tempo para que o fogo realmente aquecesse algo, mas as duas foram atraídas para ele como um imã. Naqueles tempos sombrios, qualquer tipo de luz era bem vinda.  
O silêncio pesou sobre elas durante alguns momentos até que Draco retornou à caverna. Agora precisavam concentrar seus esforços em seu maior objetivo: a última Horcrux.  
- E então, Malfoy? Conseguiu descobrir mais sobre onde eles estão?  
- É como eu imaginava. Rookwood e Nott estão acampados próximo ao esconderijo, não junto a ele. Eu vi o local, mas não pude chegar muito perto.  
- Medo, Malfoy? Que seus companheiros o vissem fazendo algo que preste? – alfinetou a ruiva.  
- Não, Weasley. – ele disse com desprezo.- Não me aproximei para não botar a perder esta missão. Eu tenho a Marca Negra. Mágicas poderosas como esta deixam vestígios. A presença de uma Marca é sentida por outros Comensais.- ele fez uma pausa- E esse será um grande problema.  
- Por que, Malfoy? – indagou Hermione.  
- O esconderijo da Horcrux é incrivelmente desprotegido. –continuou, como se não tivesse havido interrupção, deixando Hermione irritada –Os feitiços defensivos em volta dele deixam pouca presença, o que significa que não são fortes. Além do mais, boa parte deles já foram desfeitos pelos Comensais. O que me fez pensar que o principal deles está na própria varinha, que eu não gosto nem de imaginar o que será. O restante um de nós pode dar conta sozinho. –ele respirou fundo, como se tomasse fôlego –O verdadeiro problema é passarmos desapercebidos pelos dois. E isso tem que ser feito hoje à noite. Amanhã, talvez, eles deixem os gigantes.  
- Então não vejo razão para seu comentário, Malfoy. Qual é o problema com a Marca Negra?  
- Se não tivesse me interrompido, já saberia, Granger. Nós dois não temos como nos aproximar do acampamento deles. A minha Marca Negra seria percebida. E você, Granger, é uma sangue-ruim. E Comensais sentem isso tão forte quanto à presença da Marca.  
Hermione contraiu a expressão demonstrando contrariedade, mas ela sabia que era verdade. Já havia estudado e lido muito sobre aquilo. Mas isso não impediu que ficasse brava.  
- E o que faremos, então? Desistimos?  
- Claro que não. – exclamou a ruiva. – Eu vou. Não tenho a Marca e sou sangue puro. Como Malfoy disse, um de nós pode contornar os feitiços sozinho e, se a magia maior está mesmo na varinha, só um poderia alcança-la de qualquer forma. E nem tente me deter, Hermione. –acrescentou, ao ver a amiga abrir a boca –Você sabe que eu não vou mudar de idéia.  
A morena calou-se, mas ainda fitava Ginny com preocupação.  
- Eu também acho que você pode lidar com isso sozinha. – disse Draco, fazendo a ruiva levantar as sobrancelhas em surpresa.  
- Isso foi um elogio, Malfoy?- perguntou, zombando.  
- Não. Foi uma constatação, Weasley. Você é pobre, mas não parece desprovida de inteligência. – replicou o loro, friamente. –Já disse que os feitiços são fracos. –ele sorriu com leve desdém –O Potter não vai gostar disso.  
- O _Potter_ já fez as escolhas dele. Agora eu faço a minha. –disse Ginny, ainda mais gelada.  
- Toquei em alguma ferida? –alfinetou Malfoy.  
Ginevra levantou-se da pedra onde estava sentada e deu um passo em direção ao loiro, que a encarava, como que divertido.  
- Chega! –exclamou Hermione, fazendo Ginny estacar e desistir de responder e Draco alargar o sorriso. – Temos que elaborar um plano de ação e tentar identificar as possíveis situações de risco até o anoitecer. O nosso tempo é escasso, então não vamos desperdiça-lo com briguinhas infantis.  
Ginny corou levemente, e sentou-se de novo. Draco olhou para Hermione com o rosto impassível, mas por dentro sentia admiração.

A mulher era forte, pensou. Poucas coisas a abalavam, embora se inflamasse demais ao defender suas convicções e isso fazia ele sentir uma espécie de atração indefinível. Sem querer, ele se pôs a imaginar como seria se ela baixasse a guarda. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha esse tipo de pensamento. Hermione era atraente e se sentia atraída por ele, ele podia dizer pelo olhar dela. Analisando friamente, ela não era linda. Mas havia algo que o atraia.

Sempre havia tido.

Os constantes lembretes na escola de que ela era uma sangue-ruim eram a maior prova disso.

E a tensão crescente entre os dois durante os poucos momentos que passavam juntos na sede não deixava a situação de conviverem tanto tempo próximos melhor.  
- Malfoy! –ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado com irritação.  
- O que foi, Granger? –perguntou, despertando de seu devaneio.  
- Eu perguntei quais os feitiços você pensa que eles ainda não desfizeram? Quais imagina que possam ter sido usados? Pode responder, ou está tão aliviado de não ter que arriscar a própria pele que perdeu a fala?

Ela perguntou, sarcástica.

Ele respondeu, impassível.  
- Por incrível que possa parecer, Granger, há pessoas que pensam antes de falar. Eu estava considerando a pergunta.  
Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Sabia que o loiro não estava prestando atenção. Assim como sabia que ele dissimulava isso perfeitamente.

Essa era a qualidade que ela mais admirava nele. Provavelmente a única, ela pensou.

Sempre frio.

Sempre dono de si.  
Ela sentia a tensão que havia entre eles, quase que por instinto. Uma espécie de atração.

E ela não podia negar que não era unilateral.

Mas conhecia o absurdo da situação. Eles eram opostos, sempre haviam sido.

E isso não iria mudar agora.

Mas ainda assim lhe era impossível negar a tensão, o desejo.

Minutos sozinhos na cozinha da Ordem já eram suficientes para faze-los esquecer de quem eram.

Que ele poderia ser um traidor desprezível e pretensioso.

Que ela era uma sangue-ruim, de raça inferior.

Continham-se apenas porque algum companheiro aparecia para salva-los de si mesmos.

Impossível negar que ele não era mais o menino pálido e franzino da escola.

Agora ele tinha um ar mais misterioso que arrogante. Que seu corpo era de um homem, e não de um garoto. Acompanhado de um olhar decido e firme. Conseguindo dissimular seus medos através do ar frio. Por mais de uma vez já tinham chegado quase ao limite de suas vontades,

Assim como só um cego não veria que a morena tornara-se bela de corpo e que nem mesmo as roupas despretensiosas e o rosto sem maquiagem conseguiam desfavorece-la. Conservava a mesma inteligência afiada da escola, mas sem a mesma ansiedade, o que lhe conferia um charme que ultrapassava a aparência.  
Desviando-se desses pensamentos, durante as próximas horas, tudo que ocupou a mente dos três foi dar a melhor preparação que Ginny pudesse ter. Hermione estava visivelmente abalada.

Conhecia a ruiva desde o primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts. Considerava-a uma irmã mais nova e ao longo dos anos acostumara-se a ter uma atitude protetora em relação a ela.  
Entretanto, desde que Hogwarts fora fechada, há um ano e meio atrás, a caçula Weasley recusava-as a continuar com aquela situação. Alistara-se na Ordem e voluntariava-se para as missões mais perigosas, como que para provar a Harry que estava a altura dele.  
Ele terminara o namoro para protege-la.  
Ela arriscava-se por não ter ninguém que pudesse impedi-la.  
Agora, Ginevra era um dos membros mais ativos da Ordem. E, naquela missão, mais do que nunca, indispensável.  
Ginny estava silenciosa há alguns minutos vendo o sol se pôr. Já recebera todas as instruções possíveis de Malfoy sobre os Comensais. Todas as indicações de Hermione sobre situações de risco.

Agora, restava aguardar.  
- Está tudo bem, Ginny?

A morena perguntou, afagando o braço da amiga e pondo-se ao seu lado. A ruiva sorriu.  
- Já estive melhor... Mas não se preocupe. Pela manhã eu estarei aqui de volta, inteira. –completou, botando a mão sobre a da amiga.  
- É, não vá me deixar aqui, só com o Malfoy.

Mione brincou, sorrindo de volta. Ginny sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

Malfoy, aproximou-se das duas.  
- É bom você ir, Weasley. Antes que fique escuro demais e você não consiga ver o caminho até lá embaixo.  
- É, eu sei.

Ginny suspirou. Virou-se e deu um forte abraço em Hermione. Pegou sua mochila e saiu.  
- Cuide-se. – disse Hermione.  
- É, Weasley, e boa sorte. – complementou Draco.  
Ela acenou com a cabeça e começou seu caminho, desaparecendo rapidamente.  
Os dois voltaram para perto da fogueira e sentaram-se lado a lado. Ele era um traidor, ela, uma sangue-ruim, mas há horas em que o calor humano é insubstituível. Mesmo vindo de alguém que você pensa odiar.  
Os minutos arrastavam-se lentamente e o silêncio era quase palpável. O relógio indicava que fora há apenas duas horas que Ginny saíra.

Ela teria que ficar escondida, na base da montanha, até o que o sol começasse a surgir devido ao perigoso caminho que levava à caverna em que eles estavam. Mesmo que já estivesse com a Horcrux, teria simplesmente que aguardar. A pressa poderia acarretar um ferimento grave ou a perda do objeto, ambos incorrendo na falha da missão.  
Hermione observava o fogo quase imóvel.

Era óbvia a preocupação e a angústia estampadas no rosto da jovem. Draco a observava e, por algum motivo, sentia que precisava conforta-la.

Só não sabia como fazer-lo.  
- Olha, Granger, não tem motivo para ficar tão preocupada. A Weasley vai ficar bem. -

Ele tentou, desmanchando o propósito das palavras com o tom levemente irritado da voz.  
- Como se você se importasse, Malfoy. Deve estar se preocupando é com seus companheiros Comensais.

Ela queria ofende-lo. Conseguiu.  
- Não precisa falar assim comigo, Granger. Eu escolhi um lado. Eu sei que vocês pensam que eu devo estar trabalhando para os dois, mas eu não estou. Eu me dispus a essa missão porque quero que ela tenha sucesso e isso envolve que a Weasley volte com a Horcrux, sã e salva. Por mais difícil que seja de acreditar, eu me importo com a Ordem, ou eu não estaria aqui.  
Hermione olhou para Malfoy, surpresa.

Era a primeira vez que ela ouvia aquele tom na voz dele. Não era desdém, irritação ou frieza. Soava mais como ressentimento, tristeza. Pela primeira vez, ela pensou que a vida dele também não era fácil.  
A adolescência dela, de Ron, Harry e Ginny já havia escoado há muito tempo. Para eles, não havia as confusões amorosas normais, as brincadeiras e os risos sempre presentes nesta idade.  
Eles haviam deixado tudo isso em Hogwarts e agora lutavam por um bem maior, esforçavam-se para permanecerem vivos e adiavam duas vidas para o pós-guerra. Para quando ela acabasse... se eles vencessem.  
E naquele momento ela percebeu que para Draco não havia sido muito diferente.

Se houvesse alguma alteração, era para pior. Comensal da Morte, por falta de opção; a mãe morta em batalha; o pai preso em Azkaban. E ele, agente duplo e espião; sem ninguém que confiasse nele. Sua vida em risco a cada decisão que ele tomava.  
Tudo isso se abateu sobre Hermione e ela sentiu-se cruel. Olhou para ele, que agora mirava o fogo, aborrecido.  
- Desculpa, Draco. Eu acredito que você se importa. –ela disse, com voz fraca.

O loiro notou o uso do seu primeiro nome.

Ela nunca havia feito isso antes. Na verdade, ele sentia falta de ser chamado assim. Desde que sua mãe havia morrido, há quase um ano, ele não recebia esse tratamento. Havia se tornado apenas Malfoy, nada mais. Ele acenou com a cabeça e o silêncio estabeleceu-se novamente. Até que Hermione não agüentou. Precisava saber.  
- Por quê?

O loiro a olhou com surpresa, mas entendeu a pergunta dela.  
- Porque eu não quero acabar como meus pais. Não quero esses malditos Comensais vençam. Minha mãe foi morta por pensar que Voldemort não iria punir tanto eu e meu pai se ela também ajudasse. Meu pai está em Azkaban por ter lutado com esses desgraçados a vida toda. Se Voldemort vencer, ele será morto como punição pelo fracasso. Se ele perder, vai continuar naquela prisão até o fim da vida. –o loiro fez uma pausa e encarou Hermione, com uma expressão de dor no rosto –Eu não quero acabar assim, Hermione. Eu não quero.  
Ela o encarou de volta e, sem pensar, o abraçou.

Ele ficou insensível, no primeiro momento, devido à surpresa, mas então relaxou e a abraçou de volta, apertando-a contra ele.

Draco nunca havia se sentido tão... seguro com alguém. Nem com seu pai, sempre frio; ou sua mãe, sempre hesitante, não querendo deixa-lo fraco; nem mesmo com Pansy, que vivia se pendurando nele, na época da escola.  
Ele pressionou-a ainda mais e ela passou a mão pelos cabelos louro platinados dele, que brilhavam com a luz do fogo.

Toda a tensão entre eles aumentando e vindo à tona com aquela proximidade tão bem vinda.

Aproximando seu rosto da curva do pescoço dela, ele inalou seu perfume e, num gesto abrupto, sem planejamento, ele pressionou seus lábios contra os da garota.

Ela não pareceu contrariada e correspondeu, fazendo com que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo.  
Passados alguns instantes, Hermione abriu os olhos e levantou-se rápido, como se tivesse tomado um choque.

Colocou-se próxima a uma das paredes rochosas da caverna, encarando a mesma com os braços cruzados, de costas para ele, balançando a cabeça, num gesto de negação.  
- Não, Malfoy. Isso não está certo, nós...  
Draco a interrompeu, chegando em passos rápidos até ela, virando-a para ele e segurando seus braços ao longo do corpo. Encarou os olhos castanhos da morena, vendo as labaredas dançarem refletidas neles.  
- Uma vez na sua vida, Granger, pare de falar e siga seus impulsos. Com essa guerra lá fora, eles são tudo que nós temos.

A voz dele saiu firme, sem desviar o olhar cinza que Hermione encarava sem pestanejar.

Granizo nas chamas.  
Ela sabia que o loiro tinha razão. E, por uma vez, deixou-se levar quando ele a tomou nos braços e lentamente a encaminhou para os sacos de dormir que lhes serviriam de cama.

Quando o sentiu em cima dela, beijando-a com um calor que ela jamais julgou possível em alguém com aqueles olhos tão frios, Hermione parou de pensar e deixou que seus impulsos a levassem para junto de Draco, mais próxima do que jamais esteve de outro ser humano.  
Algum tempo depois, ambos adormeceram, aninhados um ao outro.

Como se buscassem por segurança e conforto em meio ao vazio que suas vidas haviam se tornado.

O sol tinha acabado de surgir em sua plenitude quando Ginny retornou à caverna. Ela havia aproveitado a luz fraca do amanhecer para chegar ao acampamento.  
Assim que entrou no local, tirou a mochila das costas e sentou-se contra a parede, deixando escapar um suspiro de exaustão. Surpresa, pois achou que encontraria a amiga acordada a sua espera, olhou em volta à procura da morena e percebeu que apenas um dos sacos de dormir parecia estar ocupado.  
Levantou-se e foi até o fundo do local, preocupada que a castanha pudesse ter saído atrás dela.  
Estacando, em choque, ela contemplou a cena que nunca imaginou ver.

Com um dos sacos de dormir por baixo e tendo uma coberta até suas cinturas, jaziam Malfoy e Hermione. Uma das mãos dele passada pelas costas da blusa dela, na altura da cintura e a outra entre os fartos cabelos castanhos, como que a afagando.  
Hermione repousava, virada para Draco, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito do loiro. Uma das mãos embaixo do próprio rosto, próxima à mão de Malfoy, e a outra segurava a ponta da camisa dele, que estava aberta e havia escorregado para o lado, fazendo o braço da jovem ficar estendido sobre a barriga desnuda dele.  
Apreendendo aos poucos as implicações da cena, Ginevra não soube como agir. Deveria fingir que não havia visto nada? Que não tinha percebido? Depois da pior noite da sua vida, ela não tinha emoções restantes para lidar com aquilo.  
Naquele momento, Hermione lentamente abriu os olhos e viu a ruiva.  
-Ginny! –ela exclamou em um tom aliviado, enquanto levantava rápido e abraçava a amiga.

Apesar da estranheza da situação, Ginny retribuiu o abraço. Tudo que ela mais queria naquele momento era carinho. Deixou seus olhos se fecharem e repousou a cabeça no ombro de Hermione por alguns momentos.  
- E então, Weasley, como foi lá? – perguntou o loiro, agora já de pé, a camisa novamente abotoada. A voz dele fez as duas se separarem.  
- Tudo bem. – respondeu a jovem, com voz cansada. – A varinha está comigo, protegida, dentro da mochila. Tive que imobilizar Rookwood e Nott, então eles não me importunaram. Deveríamos sair logo daqui. – acrescentou, ansiosa. – Não há problemas em aparatarmos, já que temos a Horcrux agora, certo?  
- Claro que não. – disse Hermione. – Vamos recolher nossas coisas e então partimos.

Acrescentou com um sorriso, tranqüilizando a ruiva. Draco parecia intrigado.  
- Mas o que aconteceu lá dentro, Weasley? Como conseguiu pegar a Horcrux sem sofrer um arranhão?  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Ela está aqui e creio que sei como destruí-la. Isso é tudo que importa.

Ginevra respondeu com voz dura. Malfoy deu de ombros e afastou-se para recolher sacos de dormir e cobertas. Hermione, entretanto, notou algo mais na voz da garota.Um pesar contido, uma tristeza indefinível, que Ginny parecia lutar para esconder.

Aproximou-se da amiga e falou baixo para que apenas ela escutasse.  
- Está tudo bem mesmo, Ginny?  
- Está, sim, Mione.  
A morena a encarou, perecendo descrente.  
- Você nunca conseguiu mentir para mim, Ginny. Pode até ter segredos para Harry, Ron, até mesmo sua mãe, mas não para mim.  
Ginny sorriu triste e apertou a mão da amiga.  
- Façamos o seguinte: você guarda o meu segredo e eu guardo o seu. – e indicou Malfoy com um olhar.  
Hermione sentiu pelo tom de voz da caçula Weasley que aquilo não era uma chantagem ou algo assim, era um pedido.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e foi ajudar Draco a apanhar o restante das coisas espalhadas e empacota-las, sentindo que, sem sombra de dúvidas, o segredo de Ginny era mais valioso.

Antes de deixar a Ordem, já quase no fim da manhã, Draco procurou Hermione pela casa e encontrou-a sozinha, olhando para o dia chuvoso que estavam tendo em Londres, através de uma das janelas sujas da sala da tapeçaria na Mansão Black.  
- Hermione. – ele chamou suavemente.  
Ela virou-se e o encarou parecendo triste.  
- Sobre o que aconteceu...

Ele tentou, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça.  
- Não vamos falar nisso, Draco. Não agora.  
- Você se arrependeu?

O jovem perguntou, parecendo preocupado. Ela meneou a cabeça.  
- Nem por um segundo. – ele sorriu, aliviado. – Mas vamos deixar tudo como está. Pelo menos até que tudo isso acabar. - Ele assentiu.  
- Não deve estar longe do fim agora, não é?  
- Espero que não. – ela disse, com uma voz cansada.  
Ele se aproximou e a abraçou forte.

Ela se deixou abraçar e se permitiu um suspiro de contentamento. Depois de poucos minutos eles se separaram e, com um último olhar, apertou as mãos dela entre as suas, virou-se e foi embora.

Fora a última vez em que estiveram sozinhos. Trocavam olhares durante as reuniões da Ordem e algumas poucas cartas, vazias de conteúdo, mas apenas para deixar claro que algo ainda iria acontecer. Sentiam vontade de estar um nos braços do outro, mas tinham um acordo mudo de que o melhor era aguardar.

E quando todas as implicações das ações de Ginny naquela noite se tornaram claras, eles apenas reafirmavam a si mesmos que deveriam esperar pelo fim. Imaginavam o fim da Guerra, do sofrimento, do tormento vazio de emoções no qual sobreviviam. Mas o que sobreveio foi o fim da vida dele.

Mais uma vez ela contemplou o rosto pálido e se culpou.

Se ao menos tivesse conseguido esconder...

Se não o tivesse deixado perceber o que tinha acontecido...  
Enrijecendo de frio, sentiu a mão de alguém pressionar seu ombro. Olhando para o lado através das lágrimas viu nos olhos de esmeralda de seu maior amigo refletidas como num espelho as mesmas emoções que ela guardava dentro de si.

Dor lancinante, sofrimento contido, desespero gelado.  
- Será esse nosso destino, Mione? Assistir as pessoas que amamos morrerem sem que elas saibam tudo que sentimos por elas?

Harry perguntou, com a voz entrecortada pela dor, as lágrimas que ele vinha contendo dominando-o enquanto ele tomava Hermione nos braços e eles se deixavam ficar juntos.

A chuva lavando suas almas.

Como se ela fosse capaz de levar sua dor juntos com as marcas da última batalha.

_N/a2: A fic já está terminada, cada parte vai ser postada a cada mais ou menos uma semana, de acordo com as reviews! Então, review e façam uma pessoinha aqui mais feliz! -Bjs!_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: Consideração única antes que vocês leiam: eu sinto muito pelas rimas. Se alguma ficou boa, agradeçam a Sweet, as ruins são minhas mesmo.**

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
(É difícil de lidar com a dor de perder você em cada lugar que eu vou)  
But I'm doing it  
(mas eu estou fazendo isso)  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
(É difícil forçar aquele sorriso quando eu vejo nossos velhos amigos e eu estou sozinho)  
Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
(ainda mais difícil levantar, me vestir, vivendo com esse arrependimento)  
But I know if I could do it over  
(mas eu sei que se eu pudesse fazer tudo de novo)  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken  
(eu iria fazer diferente, revelar todas as palavras que eu guardei em meu coração e que eu não disse) _

O rosto dela ficava mais pálido a cada segundo e ele não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu-se impotente e olhou em volta como que em busca de algo que lhe desse orientação.

Fixou o olhar na lareira, onde as chamas consumiam a varinha de Ravenclaw. Nada que ele pudesse fazer. A dor estava lhe impedindo até de se mover. Voltou os olhos para a ruiva novamente. A respiração dela estava pesada, difícil e irregular, ela parecia querer dizer algo.

- Ginny...

Ele sussurrou, segurando-a mais firmemente contra ele e encarando seus olhos, enquanto ela segurava a sua mão.

- Continue, Harry...- foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, num último esforço.

O aperto que ela dava na mão dele afrouxou e a respiração entrecortada parou. Ela ficou imóvel em seus braços.

Ele sentiu um arrepio.

Na lareira, não havia mais vestígios da varinha, agora, completamente destruída, mas as chamas ainda crepitavam.

O fogo nos olhos castanhos, no entanto, havia se extinguido. Seu longo cabelo flamejante não mais ondularia em suas costas...

Repentinamente, o mundo ficou mais frio.

Ele sentiu a culpa consumi-lo internamente. Por que havia deixado-a sozinha? Como pôde não estar ao seu lado a cada passo?

Nada mais faria o tempo voltar. Suas vidas eram incertas, era o caminho que haviam escolhido. A morte poderia estar a um segundo de distância e ela havia escolhido a sua voluntariamente. Mesmo que ele soubesse, não teria como impedi-la.

Não era isso que o consumia; mas o fato de que poderia tê-la feito feliz. Dito tudo que sentia. Vivido a sua curta relação com plenitude e agora... era tudo inútil.

Nunca mais o riso. A voz irritada ou doce. As repreensões ou o apoio. A forte expressão de determinação que ele tanto adorava.

Tantas coisas que teria ter dito, ter sentido, ter feito, ter compartilhado... Tarde demais.

A dor daquela morte lhe dilacerava mais do que todas as outras juntas. Dor por uma vida incompleta, por sentimentos guardados para um depois que não viria, por fingir indiferença quando deveria ter se deixado levar.

As emoções o sufocavam, mas as lágrimas não vinham. Não havia nenhuma. Apenas o crepitar das chamas quebrava o silêncio que se instalara.

Ele não podia enfraquecer. Tinha que ser forte e continuar. Ele era o líder e o escolhido e nunca antes isso havia pesado tanto em seus ombros como agora. Desejava poder ser como qualquer outro e fraquejar. Sofrer, lamentar, se desesperar.

Mas não podia.

"Continue" ele ouviu a voz dela em seus pensamentos.

Sim, ele continuaria. Por ela e por todos os outros.

A dor teria que esperar. O pranto, o desespero, a fraqueza.

Ele teria que ir até o fim. Ela havia dado a própria vida para lhe propiciar isso. E ele venceria... por ela.

O único sentimento que ele se permitia era a culpa. Se ele soubesse o que ela faria. Se imaginasse como aquela noite mudaria suas vidas... Tudo seria diferente.

Mas não era.

_What hurts the most, was being so close __  
__(o que mais machuca, foi estar tão perto) __  
__And having so much to say __  
__(e ter tanto a dizer) __  
__And watching you walk away __  
__(e assistir você ir embora) __  
__Never knowing what could have been __  
__(nunca saber o que poderia ter sido) __  
__And not seeing that loving you __  
__(e não ver que amar você) __  
__Is what I was trying to do __  
__(é o que eu estava tentando fazer) _

O pôr do sol iluminava fracamente o caminho por onde a ruiva descia.

Com a cabeça baixa, ela não prestava atenção ao seu redor, perdendo o espetáculo que era o sol tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos sumindo por de trás das montanhas. Concentrava-se apenas nas pedras a sua frente. Para não perder o passo e se ferir. Para esconder-se o suficiente e não ser vista.

Para chegar até a Horcrux ilesa e provar, definitivamente, que não era nenhuma menininha indefesa, nenhuma boneca de porcelana que precisasse ser escondida na torre de algum castelo, e sim uma mulher. Pronta para enfrentar desafios e assumir riscos. Pronta para estar ao lado de Harry, se não como namorada, como companheira. Como uma guerreira, que estaria lá e faria o necessário para que o moreno conseguisse destruir Voldemort e trazer paz ao seu mundo.

Talvez então, eles pudessem se reconciliar e quebrar o muro de gelo que havia surgido entre os dois. Talvez.

Chegou à base da montanha pouco depois de o sol ter sumido e, seguindo as indicações de Malfoy, localizou os Comensais.

Refugiou-se entre as pedras e espreitou como um gato os movimentos de Rookwood e Nott. Eles pareciam descontraídos, absortos em tornarem seu acampamento o mais confortável possível, sem medo de usar nenhum artifício mágico que lhes ocorresse. Era óbvio que se julgavam seguros e, por um momento, Ginevra hesitou em ataca-los, sem aviso, enquanto eles estavam desatentos. Mas seu coração endureceu novamente quando lembrou quantos de seus amigos aqueles homens já haviam ferido, torturado, matado.

Aproximou-se mais, ainda silenciosa, com a varinha em punho.

Respirou fundo e preparou-se para cumprir a sua missão.

Estuporou Nott primeiro, com um feitiço não-verbal, de modo que Rookwood só notou o que havia acontecido quando ouviu o barulho surdo do companheiro caindo no chão. Ele virou-se, já tirando a varinha das vestes, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para a ruiva ágil, que num movimento firme o estuporou também.

Aproximando-se de ambos, Ginny decidiu imobiliza-los com um _Petrificcus Tottalus_. Não tinha mais medo de usar magia, pois sabia que os gigantes não se perturbariam com os raios de luz, imaginando ser apenas os Comensais preparando seu acampamento.

Ignorando os corpos agora imóveis no chão, a ruiva seguiu até o local que era seu objetivo, o esconderijo da sexta e última Horcrux, aproximando-se com cautela da gruta que guardava a passagem para o local que buscava.

A entrada assemelhava-se a um portal, um grande arco de onde parecia emanar uma luz verde pálida e difusa que fez a garota se perguntar se o brilho que julgava ver não era apenas uma peça pregada pela sua imaginação, uma ilusão de ótica.

Respirando fundo, contemplou o portal e, enchendo-se de coragem, adentrou o local, sentindo um incômodo estremecimento ao ver-se banhada pela mesma luz fantasmagórica que iluminava a entrada.

O local de repouso da varinha de Ravenclaw não se assemelhava em nada ao que ela esperava. Lembrou-se do que Harry, Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron, Hermione e até ela mesma haviam encontrado nos outros cinco esconderijos.

Inferi, maldições, poderosos feitiços das trevas, criaturas que ela julgava só existirem em pesadelos.

Recordou do basilisco que teria tirado a vida de Harry se não fosse por Fawkes.

Da magia presente no diário que quase lhe sugara a vida.

No entanto, tudo que havia, ou parecia haver ali, era um longo corredor que se expandia, banhado por aquela luz mortiça.

Andando lentamente, atenta a qualquer som que pudesse surgir, Ginny seguiu o caminho reto que tinha uma leve inclinação, descendo sempre, enquanto o teto distanciava-se cada vez mais e as pedras de cada lado do corredor afastavam-se, alargando o caminho.

Após andar um tempo considerável, com nada para quebrar o silêncio a não ser o som de seus próprios passos, a ruiva deparou-se com o fim abrupto do caminho, que terminava em uma grande parede rochosa onde havia um novo portal, menor, com espaço para que um homem de tamanho médio passasse. Esta passagem estava envolta na mesma luz que o restante do lugar, embora seu brilho ali fosse mais intenso.

Ginevra encaminhou-se até lá e percebeu que este portal dava para uma longa escadaria, que descia mais do que sua visão conseguia alcançar, não ajudando o fato de que há poucos degraus dali, tudo estava escuro como breu.

Com passos cautelosos a ruiva seguiu os degraus, que faziam um caminho tortuoso, formando um caracol.

No fim da escadaria, Ginny encontrou-se em um amplo salão, que parecia deserto.

O lugar estava imerso em uma escuridão densa, quase palpável, exceto por um corredor, semelhante ao que havia encontrado um andar acima. Este, no entanto, era reto e estreito e dele emanava aquele estranho brilho verde, com um tom mais escuro que seu antecessor.

O brilho não parecia ultrapassar o chão de pedra e poucos metros acima dele, no entanto, não diminuindo em nada a escuridão eu assolava o restante do local.

Seguindo a luz, Ginevra viu que o corredor tinha em seu fim uma espécie de altar. Aproximando-se, ela pôde contemplar um grande bloco de mármore negro e polido, que refletia o brilho a sua volta.

Em cima dele, uma simples redoma de um material que Ginny julgou ser cristal e dentro dela, repousando sobre uma fina almofada de brilhante cetim verde-escuro, a varinha de Ravenclaw.

A ruiva não pôde conter um suspiro de alívio. Havia chegado até lá. Decidiu que não seria prudente tocar na redoma. Com a varinha, tentou fazer com que ela levitasse.

O feitiço não teve efeito.

Assim que bateu no cristal, fez com que a luz em todo o lugar brilhasse mais intensamente. O cristal emitiu uma nota aguda e pareceu estremecer.

Ginny prendeu a respiração, não sabendo o que esperar a seguir. Viu, então, se formarem em letras finas, feitas da mesma luz verde sobre a superfície da redoma, palavras que pareciam um feitiço.

_"Com a tua própria mão tens de buscar,  
mas quem busca, mais do que procura pode alcançar.  
Com o simples toque se estabelece a ligação,  
o poder de vida e morte na palma da tua mão."_

Ginevra leu os versos e sentiu a apreensão crescer dentro de si. Ela teria que pegar a varinha com a própria mão, não havia dúvidas, mas o que aconteceria com ela quando tocasse a relíquia?

Releu as palavras, tentando decidir o que fazer.

_"Com um simples toque se estabelece a ligação"  
_

Era esta a frase que lhe despertava temor... ligação com o quê?

Mordendo o canto do lábio, indecisa, leu tudo mais uma vez.

_ "O poder de vida e morte, na palma de tua mão."_

Considerou a frase por alguns segundos e decidiu-se.

Não se importava que conseguisse mais do que viera buscar. Não podia enfraquecer agora. Qualquer que fossem as conseqüências, ela as assumiria.

Não chegaria tão perto para desistir por medo do que fosse acontecer.

Guardou sai varinha entre as roupas e, com ambas as mãos, retirou cuidadosamente a redoma de proteção.

Assim que tocou o cristal, as letras de luz faiscaram e se dissolveram, formando linhas que traçavam o desenho de suas mãos.

Pousou delicadamente o objeto ao lado de onde ele estava e, com determinação, estendeu a mão direita e fechou-a ao redor da relíquia. No momento em que sua pele alva tocou a madeira escura da Horcrux, uma forte luz azul faiscou.

A fonte do brilho parecia ser o ponto exato onde madeira e pele uniam-se. Ginny sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse sido transformado em gelo, um frio que começava em sua mão direita e se espalhava, parecendo emanar dela e abranger tudo ao seu redor. Gradualmente o brilho verde transformou-se em um azul suave, gelado.

Observando os próprios braços, a ruiva notou que eles pareciam incorpóreos... como se não fossem humanos. Como se não pertencessem a ela ou qualquer outro ser vivo.

Ginevra olhou ao redor e viu que todo o salão fora tomado por aquela luz fria, que apesar de suave era ofuscante.

Fixou o olhar na redoma de cristal, o único lugar ode a antiga luz ainda estava.

Novas palavras formavam-se com finos traços verdes e Ginny fechou os olhos, esperando que todas elas aparecessem antes de lê-las.

A ruiva abriu os olhos castanhos momentos depois e encarou a superfície cristalina, sabendo que encontraria descritas ali as conseqüências de seu ato.

_"Por todo o poder paga-se um preço,  
o destino estava traçado desde o começo.  
Em seu caminho agora não há volta,  
poder demais sempre traz morte em troca.  
Vida e morte juntas caminham,  
tendo agora um poder que não tinham.  
Linhas finas entrelaçadas,  
ambas existências devem ser preservadas.  
Suas vidas unidas agora estão,  
pois o fim de uma, à outra traz destruição.  
Fria como gelo sua alma está,  
consumida pelo fogo ela perecerá."_

Assim que terminou de ler as palavras, Ginny sentiu-se sufocada, oprimida.

Precisava sair dali. A estranha luz azul fazia com que ela se sentisse angustiada.

Sem pensar, com a Horcrux ainda segura em sua mão direita, correu pelo mesmo caminho por onde tinha vindo, sendo perseguida pelo brilho ofuscante por toda a sua extensão.

Chegando finalmente ao primeiro portal, a ruiva arremessou-se para fora dele, respirando ofegante. Assim que deixou o lugar, o portal lacrou-se novamente, deixando apenas a rocha nua em seu lugar.

Baixando os olhos para seus braços e mãos, a garota constatou aliviada, que eles não pareciam mais incorpóreos. Estavam como sempre haviam estado.

Mas algo ainda estava errado.

O gelo que ela havia sentido dentro de si, o peso frio e opressor que tomara conta dela quando havia tocado a Horcrux ainda permanecia.

Apesar das roupas que usava, sentia frio. Um frio penetrante, permanente. A sensação de que todo o calor havia sido sugado de seu corpo e que o ar gelado a sua volta emanava dela mesma.

Fixou o olhar na varinha em sua mão. A última Horcrux.

O último pedaço separado da alma de Voldemort, cuja destruição possibilitaria que Harry cumprisse a missão para a qual havia sido marcado com um ano de idade.

Ela agora tinha em suas mãos a vida de Tom Riddle; assim como ele já havia tido a dela. Era como um ciclo que se fechava.

A primeira e a última Horcrux passando por suas mãos antes que fossem destruídas. Mas esta, ela mesma teria que destruir.

E a que preço? Nesse momento, as palavras que havia lido dentro da caverna voltaram a sua memória., tão claras como se ela ainda pudesse vê-las. O significado delas aos poucos penetrando em sua consciência.

Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, precedendo outra e mais outra e outra, até que enfim elas se tornaram incontáveis e ainda assim, silenciosas.

_"Entrelaçadas as existências agora estão."  
_

Ela tinha a chave para o fim de tudo.

O fim da guerra... o fim do medo... o fim de Voldemort... o fim de sua própria vida.

Nem por um segundo Ginevra considerou a possibilidade de não destruir a relíquia.

Ela estava sofrendo, doída, dilacerada, gelada... mas decidida. Se sua vida era o preço para o fim daquela escuridão que assolava seu mundo, ela pagaria sem hesitar.

Afinal, como dizia Dumbledore, a morte não é apenas a próxima grande aventura? Esse pensamento reforçava sua decisão e aumentava a sua coragem, mas não a impedia de chorar.

O frio dentro dela ardia e Ginny ansiava por algo que fizesse a sensação desaparecer.

_"Fria como gelo sua alma está, consumida pelo fogo ela perecerá."  
_

A frase ocorreu à ruiva e ela compreendeu o que deveria ser feito para destruir a Horcrux.

E ela faria logo. Tão logo quanto pudesse.

Mas por aquela noite deixou-se ficar entre as pedras, banhada pelo luar, enquanto as lágrimas diminuíam e paravam, enquanto ela se conformava com seu destino. Esperava apenas pelo nascer do sol, ansiando para que ele diminuísse ao menos um pouco o frio que lhe possuía.

* * *

Aparataram em frente ao Largo Grimmauld quando a manhã estava na metade.

Reportaram-se a Lupin, pois Harry estava fora.

Imaginando que os três demorariam mais do que quatro dias em sua missão, ele deixara o Quartel General para ir a uma investigação, mas tão logo quanto retornaram, Remus enviou-lhe uma mensagem e Harry havia respondido que à noite estaria de volta. Draco,

Hermione e Ginny foram dispensados para descansar. Não havia sentido em faze-los detalhar a missão naquele momento e mais tarde novamente.

A única pergunta que foi feita, não foi expressa em palavras, mas sim com um olhar interrogativo e ansioso de todos que estavam presentes.

Ginny tirou uma fina caixa de dentro da mochila e abriu-a, mostrando seu conteúdo: a varinha de Ravenclaw. O alívio que se espalhou foi tão intenso que Ginevra não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Em breve tudo estaria acabado.

Alegando cansaço, a ruiva anunciou que subiria para seu quarto. Precisava dormir. Levaria consigo a varinha, pois, já que havia sido a sua guardiã até agora, não havia sentido trocá-la de mãos.

Ginny depositou a caixa que continha a Horcrux em sua mesa de cabeceira e atirou-se na cama, sem se dar ao trabalho de, ao menos, tirar os sapatos.

Vencida pela exaustão física e mental, adormeceu quase instantaneamente, esquecendo por algumas horas que a parte mais difícil de sua missão ainda estava por vir.

- Ginny... Ginny, acorde. – ela ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado e uma mão tocar seu ombro, tentando acorda-la.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e o rosto de Harry Potter entrou em foco a sua frente.

Ele havia mudado tanto, pensou.

Não apenas fisicamente, mas em seu comportamento.

Não era fácil faze-lo rir hoje em dia. Arrancar um simples sorriso já era uma batalha.

Ele se mantinha frio e distante de todos, querendo conserva-los longe, numa tentativa de evitar que sofressem depois, sabendo que poderia morrer no fim, sem perceber que já estava causando esse sofrimento desde agora com seu afastamento. As únicas exceções a esse isolamento pareciam ser Ron e Hermione, com quem ele ainda se abria, mesmo que pouco, mas estes também haviam criado um muro ao redor de si. E só Deus sabia quanto dano tudo aquilo estava causando.

Seu irmão e Hermione eram tão afeiçoado um ao outro no passado, a ruiva pensou. No entanto. morena encontrava conforto nos braços de Draco Malfoy e Ronald passava cada vez mais tempo próximo a Luna Lovegood. As experiências dolorosas durante os primeiros meses depois que deixaram Hogwarts aproximou-os como amigos, mas os havia separando definitivamente como qualquer outra coisa.

Ginevra sentou-se na cama e conteve o impulso de abraçar o moreno. Olhou em volta e viu Hermione ainda adormecida na cama ao lado da dela.

- A reunião vai começar em meia hora. Desculpe por acorda-la, mas... – Harry disse sério.

- Sem problemas. –a garota replicou com um meio sorriso. – Vou acordar Mione, tomar um banho e então descemos. –ela concluiu, prática e levantou-se da cama.

Harry segurou-a pelo pulso, fazendo-a virar-se para ele e levantou-se também.

Foi a vez do moreno conter o impulso de abraça-la.

Mais do que apenas abraçar, ele pensou. Abraça-la, beija-la, conforta-la.

Mas não podia. Não ainda.

- Você está bem?

Ele indagou, os olhos verdes fixos nos castanhos, querendo que ela percebesse o quanto ainda a amava, como a queria. Mas não ousando revelar isso em voz alta.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça. Harry percebeu uma angústia no olhar dela, um tipo de pesar que não estava ali antes.

- Ginny, eu...

Ginevra pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dele, o simples toque fazendo-o estremecer, e balançou a cabeça.

- Agora, não, Harry. Ainda é muito cedo. –disse suavemente.

"Ou tarde demais..." ela completou em pensamentos.

O moreno assentiu e afastou-se, superando seu momento de fraqueza.

- Estamos esperando por vocês lá embaixo, então.- ele disse, saindo do quarto, apressado.

Ginevra acordou Hermione e tomou um banho, aguardando enquanto a outra fazia o mesmo e então ambas deixaram o quarto, Ginny com a relíquia dentro da caixa, e encontraram Malfoy a sua espera na porta do quarto. Aparentemente ele havia decidido esperar as companheiras de missão para enfrentar o restante da Ordem.

"Ou talvez," pensou a ruiva, "ele quisesse apenas ver Hermione."

Ela observou-o enlaçar a mão da morena com a sua e pressioná-la, continuando a segura-la até que chegaram à porta da cozinha, onde as reuniões importantes sempre aconteciam.

Quando Ginevra tocou a maçaneta e começou a abrir a porta, Malfoy e Hermione afastaram-se quase que inconscientemente, ambos assumindo um ar frio e indiferente que, Ginny sabia, estavam longe de sentir.

"Tanto guardado para depois...", ela lamentou em silêncio.

Sentaram-se em volta da mesa e, enquanto Draco e Hermione relatavam juntos a viagem de ida, ela correu os olhos pelos presentes.

Lupin e Tonks, discretamente de mãos dadas; Bill e Fleur próximos um ao outro; Fred, George, seus pais, Harry, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Ron, Luna... tantos rostos conhecidos atentos, num misto de apreensão e alívio. Compreendendo que com a última barreira transposta, o fim estava há pouco tempo de distância.

A vitória ou a derrota. Tudo ou nada.

E a chave para tudo isso estava em suas mãos.

Sobressaltou-se quando Hermione tocou-lhe o braço para chamar sua atenção. Estava tão imersa em suas considerações que não havia percebido que era sua vez de expor os fatos.

Sua vez de relatar a todos como havia se apossado da varinha de Ravenclaw, a última Horcrux, sem sofrer um único arranhão.

Descreveu fielmente tudo que havia acontecido até o momento em que havia encontrado a varinha.

Fez uma pausa, imaginando que se continuasse com a honestidade da descrição, pelo menos um dos presentes identificaria o feitiço que ligava a sua existência a da varinha.

E isso era algo que ela não suportaria. Optou por uma meia verdade, mantendo a voz firme.

- A relíquia estava protegida por uma redoma de cristal, que foi realmente difícil de remover. Consegui usando uma combinação de feitiços e peguei a varinha. – ela fez uma pausa, correndo os olhos pela mesa - Claro que não sem danos. Os efeitos, no entanto, foram puramente morais, e um pouco de desgaste físico, mas me restabeleci durante a noite, enquanto aguardava para voltar ao acampamento. – ela fez uma nova pausa, desta vez maior, e respirou fundo, preparando-se para mentir para todas as pessoas que mais amava. – Quanto à destruição da varinha, acredito que tenho as pistas necessárias. Versos apareceram na redoma quando lancei os feitiços e eu gostaria de pedir que me dessem esta noite para transcrevê-los e então, pela manhã, podemos analisa-los com calma.

Ela olhou interrogativamente em volta e viu acenos de concordância pela mesa. Agradeceu aliviada e descansou em sua cadeira enquanto a reunião se desfazia.

Levantou-se e deixou a sala junto de Ron, Luna, Hermione e Draco, percebendo o olhar trocado pelos dois últimos e o discreto sorriso dado por ambos antes que o loiro deixasse a mansão e as garotas fossem para seu quarto.

Assim que chegaram lá e se preparam para ir para cama, Ginevra, já deitada cumpriu sua promessa transcreveu os versos para um pedaço de pergaminho, guardando-o junto da caixa com a varinha.

Olhou em volta e viu que Mione e Luna não haviam demorado a adormecer e Ginny as observou dormindo.

Nem quando em repouso elas pareciam tranqüilas. Nem o constante ar sonhador da loira desfazia a impressão de preocupação em seus traços. Nem o autocontrole da morena disfarçava completamente sua grane apreensão.

Tantos já haviam morrido por aquela causa... de ambos os lados. Ela seria apenas mais uma. Uma morte digna, por uma crença justa... o que mais ela ousaria pedir em meio àquela escuridão?

Felicidade e alegria estavam suspensas de suas vidas diárias e a paz parecia uma utopia inalcançável. Daria a sua vida para dar-lhes uma chance e estava genuinamente contente com isso. Afinal, o amor vencia barreiras. E o seu por seus amigos, sua família e, principalmente, por Harry, havia vencido as suas barreiras, os seus medos.

Aproximava-se da meia noite quando a casa ficou satisfatoriamente silenciosa.

Ginny levantou-se, pegou a caixa com a varinha e o pergaminho com os versos, saindo furtiva do quarto.

Vestia uma simples camisola branca, que esvoaçava em seus joelhos enquanto ela descia as escadas e silêncio. Não havia se preocupado em pôr um casaco ou sapatos.

O frio dentro dela fazia o ar a sua volta parecer morno.

Chegou à biblioteca e fechou a porta atrás de si. Com a própria Horcrux acendeu a lareira.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, controlando-se. Abriu-os novamente. Respirou fundo, tomando um último sopro de coragem. Um último sopro de vida. E esticou o braço trêmulo, jogando a relíquia nas chamas.

Assim que o fogo tocou a varinha, Ginevra sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e caiu.

As labaredas aos poucos começaram a consumir a varinha. E o frio dentro da ruiva estava sendo substituído por um calor estranho, dolorido, mas ainda assim...

A sensação era confortadora.

* * *

Harry açodou sobressaltado.

Visões confusas sobre Ginny surgiram em seus sonhos e ele não conseguiu permanecer deitado. Desceu da cama, cuidando para não acordar Ron e dirigiu-se para as escadas, sem saber ao certo o que o levava a agir assim.

Decidiu ir até a cozinha quando percebeu luz de chamas saindo por baixo da porta da biblioteca.

Chegando mais perto, ouviu que alguém parecia respirar com dificuldade e ele abriu a porta, preocupado.

Ginevra estava de joelhos, encolhida sobre si mesma no chão.

Sentindo o sangue gelar, ele correu até ela e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, tomando-a nos braços.

- Ginny... o que aconteceu?

Ele não sabia como agir.

Ela apenas ofegou e entregou-lhe o pergaminho. Sem soltá-la, ele correu os olhos pelos versos.

Compreendendo tudo rapidamente, ele olhou para a varinha em chamas e ia lançar-se à lareira para tentar resgata-la dali, quando a ruiva o impediu.

- Não.Tem que ser feito... Tarde demais...

Ela disse, a voz entrecortada. Ele olhou para o fogo e percebeu que mais da metade da Horcrux já havia sido queimada.

O moreno apertou-a mais forte contra ele e a embalou em seus braços, desorientado. Perder alguém durante uma luta, ou de surpresa era duro, mas suportável. Mas assim, ver a vida escoar lentamente do corpo dela e não ter nada que pudesse fazer era impensável.

- Ao menos não está mais frio... – ela sussurrou com dificuldade.

Harry apenas a observava e o fogo, vendo a horcrux ser consumida levando junto de si a vida da mulher que ele amava...

Ouviu as últimas palavras da ruiva e ainda assim permaneceu imóvel.

Ginevra Weasley jazia morta em seus braços.

E ele não sabia o que fazer.

A pela dele ainda conservava o calor, mas ele sabia que seria por pouco tempo.

Logo, ela ficaria gelada e imóvel.

Para sempre.

Ficou ali, como que petrificado e ouviu a primeira gota de chuva do início do outono bater contra a janela.

A chuva ficou mais forte e não parou...

Perdurando enquanto Lupin os descobriu na biblioteca cedo na manhã seguinte. E quando o restante da Ordem foi informado da perda.E quando Molly Weasley chorou com tanta dor e pesar que nem mesmo o quadro da Sra. Black ousou gritar.

A chuva ainda persistiu durante o funeral e o enterro da ruiva.

E mesmo depois disso continuou, alternando entre rajadas fortes e garoas suaves.

Substituindo as lágrimas não derramadas de Harry; tornando física e visível a impressão de todos sobre o quão cinza e triste suas vidas haviam se tornado com aquela guerra.

Choveu quase que incessantemente por todo aquele tempo.

Até o dia em que o torpor teve que ser abandonado. Até o dia em que a última batalha teve que ser travada.

**

* * *

**

**N/a2: Lyaa, Vanessa Zabini Lupin, Morgana Gorlois Pendragon e Anyra Milyare: Obrigada mesmo por estarem lendo!!! E por deixarem reviews! Me empolguei tanto que estou postando o capítulo ates! - Enfim, o shipper sofreu uma mudança, espero que tenham gostado. A fic é quase uma salada mista. Tem D/Hr, tem H/G e tem... ops. Só no terceiro capítulo!!! E dessa vez é sério. u.u Ele aparece de acordo com reviews, daqui há uma semana! **

**Bjs pessoal e até a próxima**!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo III_**

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(o que mais machuca, foi ter estado tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(e ter tanto a dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(e ver você ir embora)_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_(E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_(Não ver que amar você)_

_that's what I was trying to do…_

_(é o que eu estava tentando fazer…)_

Os três meses entre a morte de Ginny e a última batalha foram de grande atividade física e de um grande torpor emocional. A tensão era sentida através de cada olhar e gesto.

Harry liderava a todos com uma frieza e clareza de raciocínio que surpreendia até mesmo as pessoas mais próximas a ele; a morte de Ginevra parecia ter transformado seus nervos em aço e aos poucos, seus olhos adquiriram um brilho perigoso e gelado, que muitos lembravam de ter visto nos olhos de Dumbledore. O moreno, no entanto, não ligava para isso, nem ao menos se apercebia do fato, todas as suas ações e pensamentos eram direcionados para encontrar Voldemort.

Encontrá-lo. Destruí-lo. Matá-lo.

O rapaz achava que nada seria punição suficiente para ele e seus seguidores, mas Harry faria o que fosse preciso. Sem arrependimentos.

Ao longo deste período de caça intensa, Draco aparecia com uma enorme freqüência na Ordem, algumas vezes sem a real necessidade disso. Muitos pensavam que era a maneira do jovem Malfoy reafirmar a todos o quanto a sua lealdade estava ao lado dos "mocinhos".

Apenas duas pessoas sabiam suas motivações verdadeiras: Hermione e Harry.

A morena apreciava cada vez mais a presença de Draco; seu olhar frio o traindo a cada vez que e a olhava, os furtivos toques de mãos e sorrisos que passavam despercebidos de quase todos. Quase.

Depois da morte de Ginny a única pessoa que conseguia transpor as barreiras em torno de Harry era Hermione, nem mesmo Ron tinha esse poder. Ele conseguia sentir-se quase normal perto dela. Sentia que tinha o dever de protegê-la como não pôde proteger Ginny, cuidar de sua maior amiga como não havia cuidado do amor de sua vida.

O jovem percebeu que Hermione escondia algo, então, numa rara noite de pouco movimento na Ordem, a garota acabou cedendo à pressão que ele fez e contou-lhe tudo. Da atração velada à noite que passaram juntos. Harry a abraçou e, diferente do que a morena pensou que ele faria, alegrou-se com a história e prometeu guardar segredo.

Se um Malfoy conseguia apaixonar-se por uma nascida trouxa e se esta conseguia esquecer o passado dele como Comensal em nome de um sentimento entre eles, então o mundo não estava tão sombrio quanto parecia.

Através de Draco, a Ordem soube que o Lorde das Trevas já tinha conhecimento da destruição de todas as suas Horcruxes. Segundo o loiro, sua maior surpresa foi a destruição rápida da última delas, cujo preço, Voldemort julgava o mais terrível.

O maior motivo de espanto sendo quem havia dado a vida para permitir que a sua fosse destruída: Ginevra Weasley, a garota que havia encontrado seu diário e com quem havia compartilhado alma e corpo por quase um ano.

O que ele próprio mais temia sendo enfrentado por uma jovem traidora do sangue de dezoito anos, fez com que ele abrisse os olhos. Já havia subestimado todos eles por tempo demais, pensando que desmoronariam com a morte de Dumbledore, e agora era a sua última chance de tentar reparar seu erro.

As atividades de Artes das Trevas diminuíram e Voldemort raramente era avistado, tinha deixado de ser o caçador para se tornar a caça.

Nenhum deles, no entanto. Tinha a ilusão de que o pior bruxo de todos os tempos estivesse enfraquecendo e sabiam que quando ele estivesse pronto para retornar, estaria tão poderoso como sempre fora, senão mais. Suas expectativas eram de atacá-lo enquanto ele se preparava para esse dia.

* * *

A chuva já tão comum tamborilava nas janelas quando houve uma batida na porta, interrompendo Harry e Hermione que estudavam mapas, tentando localizar os possíveis esconderijos de Voldemort.

Sem esperar por resposta, Malfoy entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Novidades, Malfoy? – Harry indagou, sério.

- Não exatamente. – Draco disse, olhando para Hermione que desviou o olhar e encarou o chão – Mais uma suspeita que um fato, mas achei que vocês deveriam saber. – ele fez uma pausa e sentou-se à mesa, de frente para Hermione e encarou Harry – Os Comensais mais chegados ao Lorde estão ficando agitados. Ao que tudo indica, ele passou esses últimos três meses buscando algo que revertesse sua situação tão... mortal. E parece que conseguiu alguma coisa. Há rumores de uma cerimônia. O local ainda não sei, mas algo está para acontecer e logo. Se conseguíssemos pegá-lo nesse dia seria a chance perfeita. Provavelmente todos os Comensais estarão lá, como guarda ou auxílio para magia, mas mesmo assim, ainda acho que será a nossa melhor chance, encontrá-lo desprevenido e com falso sentimento de segurança.

Ele olhou para Harry e viu os olhos do moreno brilharem com ódio frio.

- Você está certo. – ele disse – Assim que souber, nos informe onde e quando.

Draco assentiu e suspirou.

- Eu mal posso esperar para que tudo isso acabe. – ele falou e, quase inconscientemente, pegou a mão de Hermione que estava sobre a mesa. Ela sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, finalmente encarando seus olhos.

- Eu também. – disse Harry, sombrio.

Draco percebeu pelo olhar de Hermione, por sua hesitação em encará-lo, que alguma coisa não estava bem. Ela era um exímio Legilimens, mas não conseguiria usar isso contra ela, não mais.

Não parecia... certo.

- Há algo errado, Hermione? – ela sobressaltou-se e retirou a mão da dele.

- Não! – a morena disse, praticamente gritando. Então se recompôs e deu um sorriso envergonhado – Quero dizer... o de sempre. Toda essa guerra e essa chuva e a apreensão, e a expectativa. É tudo tão... esmagador, às vezes. – ela suspirou tristemente – Só queria que tudo isso acabasse logo.

- Vai acabar. – respondeu Draco de maneira reconfortante, pegando a mão da jovem novamente – E então nós... – ele se interrompeu, percebendo apenas naquele momento o quanto estava sendo gentil, agradável, amoroso até, com uma das pessoas que até meses atrás era um de seus piores inimigos.

E o pior. Na frente de Potter, que provavelmente pensaria que aquilo tudo era um jogo para que ele parecesse um "bom moço". Olhou de lado para Hermione e viu que ela sorria. Virou-se para o moreno e percebeu que ele também tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- E então vocês poderão ter um futuro. – ele disse, com voz firme, seu sorriso abrindo um pouco mais diante do espanto de Malfoy – Hermione não consegue manter segredos para mim. – ele completou ainda sorrindo levemente.

O loiro sentiu Mione ficar tensa com essas palavras. Novamente a encarou e viu, tão claramente quanto antes, que havia algo errado.

Algo a mais... algo além da guerra.

Decidiu não insistir nisso agora.

Eles teriam tempo. Depois.

- É, eu imagino que não. – ele sorriu – Eu preciso voltar. – declarou, levantando-se – Não posso ficar ausente do meu esconderijo por muito tempo. – O loiro suspirou. – Assim que conseguir mais informações, eu volto. – Beijou as costas da mão de Hermione, acenou com a cabeça para Harry e saiu, mais preocupado com a morena do que queria admitir.

Foi embora desejando conseguir as informações logo. Quanto antes aquela guerra acabasse, mais cedo ele poderia decidir o que faria pelo resto de sua vida.

Só não imaginou que o fim chegaria tão cedo.

* * *

A Ordem estava agitada.

Harry decidiu comunicar a alguns dos membros as suspeitas que Malfoy havia lhe confiado aquela manhã e por isso, marcara uma reunião ao fim da tarde.

Nem todos já haviam chegado, mas os presentes acomodavam-se nos bancos em volta da grande mesa escura.

A atmosfera estaria sombria mesmo sem a garoa fina que batia insistente na janela ou o vento que açoitava as árvores lá fora.

O céu tomava um tom de cinza chumbo conforme caminhava para a noite e a linha do horizonte estava manchada de vermelho com o pôr do sol, prometendo talvez uma trégua na intermitente enxurrada dos últimos meses. Quando todos os membros convocados estavam presentes, já passavam das seis horas.

Harry olhou para seus maiores amigos, sentados de cada lado dele. Ron estava sério, como havia estado por boa parte daquele último ano, o menino brincalhão e desengonçado havia desaparecido, dando lugar a um homem compenetrado e competente, mas, acima de tudo, triste.

Uma tristeza que, apesar de uni-los, por ter a mesma fonte, os separava por não conseguirem compartilhar a dor de perder a mesma pessoa de formas tão distintas mas igualmente avassaladoras. Voltou os olhos para Hermione, descobrira nela, para sua própria surpresa, sua única fonte de conforto e até mesmo, um pouco de alegria, durante aquele período sombrio. E ele estava a ajudando também. Ela precisava de alguém que reforçasse sua crença de que não era loucura criar esperanças de um futuro ao lado de alguém como Draco Malfoy. Ajudavam-se mútua e silenciosamente apenas pela presença e os olhares de apoio.

Hermione percebeu que Harry estava olhando para ela e lhe deu um sorriso. Ele estava se provando um amigo ainda melhor do que ela jamais poderia imaginar. Estavam tão perto do fim...

Quanto antes tudo aquilo acabasse, antes ela poderia lhes contar tudo. Remoeu os mesmos pensamentos pela milésima vez: seria loucura o que estava fazendo? Seria arriscar demais? Se algo desse errado, será que Draco, ou mesmo Harry, iriam lhe perdoar?

Harry havia tornado a olhar para a janela e ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afugentar aqueles pensamentos indesejados. Não permitiria que fossem para a batalha se ela. Não agüentaria a culpa se algo acontecesse com qualquer um deles e ela não estivesse lá. Quanto mais cedo tudo acabasse, melhor. E então todos eles poderiam começar de novo, ou dar continuidade ao que já haviam começado.

Harry começou a reunião sem rodeios, explicando o que Draco lhe revelara e acrescentando algumas conclusões que ele mesmo tirara, incitando os demais a fazerem qualquer comentário sobre onde imaginavam que a tal cerimônia teria lugar e quando.

Eram apenas especulações, mas eram válidas. Talvez conseguissem alguma dianteira se pesquisassem na direção certa.

Estavam discutindo há quase uma hora quando ouviram um estrondo na porta da cozinha e Malfoy adentrou o recinto com os cabelos em desalinho, ainda mais pálido que o normal e uma expressão no rosto que misturava excitação e medo.

- Hoje à noite. – foi tudo que ele precisou dizer, antes que o silêncio se tornasse tão absoluto que todos julgaram ser possível ouvir seus corações batendo.

- Onde? – indagou Harry, o rosto também tingido de branco, mas com a palidez da fúria que transparecia em sua voz.

- O cemitério trouxa dos Riddle.

Fazia todo o sentido, o moreno pensou. O lugar onde recuperara o corpo, ajudando-o a recuperar a imortalidade. O local onde os restos mortais de seus odiados antepassados estavam, dando-lhe a oportunidade de fortalecer-se.

- Fomos ordenados a aparatarmos lá às 10 horas. A guarda vai ser baseada em números, mais do que em estratégia. O local é pequeno e boa parte dos Comensais vai estar presente.

- Temos que chegar antes e nos posicionar bem, então, para podermos contar com a surpresa. – disse Ron.

- Sim. Temos pouco tempo, não há como planejarmos nada melhor do que contarmos com a surpresa. – concordou Harry – E você, Malfoy, o que pensa?

- Concordo. Eu preciso voltar antes que dêem pela minha ausência. – respondeu o loiro, trocando um olhar angustiado com Hermione – Se eu sumir, vão desconfiar e lá se vai a nossa chance. Preciso ir agora. Planejem o que for necessário, mas não entrem em contato comigo. O melhor que eu posso fazer é, no momento certo, deixar um ponto da guarda fraco, atacando e aí agimos em conjunto. – ele deu um olhar interrogativo para Potter, que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Com mais um olhar para Hermione o loiro virou-se e saiu, deixando os demais com o planejamento.

Às nove horas da noite, com um único vigia deixado na Sede, encarregado de enviar um aviso para o Ministério e aguardar pela resposta, a Ordem da Fênix aparatou próxima ao cemitério.

Furtivos e sem uso desnecessário de magia para que sua presença não fosse sentida, espalharam-se e esconderam-se, apenas aguardando.

Entre Ron e Hermione, Harry silenciosamente esperava.

Tudo que ele havia passado e todas as lutas que havia tido em sua vida seriam resolvidas aquela noite.

O momento do fim havia chegado.

A chuva havia parado, mas o vento cortante penetrava através das capas e vestes das pessoas no cemitério.

Lápides brancas de mármore já sujas pelo tempo tornavam-se visíveis apenas quando os raios cortavam o céu, anunciando a tempestade que não demoraria a cair.

Os únicos sons a quebrarem o silêncio eram o movimento das folhas das poucas árvores que ali havia e ocasionais trovões ensurdecedores que faziam os nervos de todos eles esticarem-se com a tensão.

Pouco antes das dez horas os primeiros estalidos indicando aparatação puderam ser ouvidos.

Os Comensais estavam chegando e uma das primeiras ações deles foi conjurar fogueiras para iluminar, ainda que fracamente, o cemitério.

Protegidos pelas sombras das árvores, a Ordem esperava que Malfoy aparecesse para que eles tivessem uma brecha na muralha humana que surgira ao redor da maior das fogueiras e a lápide de Tom Riddle.

Foi com alívio que Harry distinguiu o rosto fino e pálido do loiro surgir em meio aos outros Comensais.

As feições de Draco estavam frias e impassíveis, nem um único músculo traía o medo que ele estava sentindo.

Mais alguns momentos se passaram e o círculo de Comensais tornava-se cada vez maior.

Quando finalmente chegaram as dez horas, não havia mais espaço algum entre as formas encapuzadas, todas as lacunas preenchidas por suas presenças sombrias que estavam voltadas para a fogueira e a lápide, dando as costas para o resto do cemitério.

O silencio desceu de forma pesada e Voldemort aparatou no centro do círculo.

Draco não hesitou.

No instante em que o Lorde surgiu, ele enfeitiçou os Comensais que estavam ao seu lado. Abrindo uma brecha física e espalhando confusão entre os demais.

Assim que viram o primeiro movimento de Malfoy, os outros integrantes da Ordem saíram das sombras e começaram seu ataque contra o círculo que mais uma vez tentava se fechar em volta de seu mestre, mas sem sucesso.

Feitiços passavam zunindo e gritos eram ouvidos em meio aos trovões. Os raios aumentavam por poucos segundos a luz das fogueiras encantadas que ainda ardiam, apesar da chuva que voltara a cair, cada vez mais forte.

Vozes, gemidos, trovões e maldições geravam uma cacofonia desnorteante e perturbadora auxiliada pela luz tremeluzente das chamas.

O caos estava instaurado.

O círculo, já completamente desfeito. Os bruxos espalhavam-se pelo cemitério, duelando.

Draco olhou em volta e viu Potter e Weasley lutando contra três Comensais e Voldemort.

Sentindo o início do desespero, olhou em volta à procura de Hermione.

Avistou-a do outro lado do cemitério, junto com Luna e Neville, duelando contra cinco figuras encapuzadas.

Esgueirando-se por entre as lutas ao seu redor, correu para lá, com o objetivo de ajudá-los.

Antes que chegasse, viu Bellatrix Lestrange ser jogada ao chão por Lupin e McGonagall incapacitar dois Comensais com um só feitiço.

Desviou seu caminho para ajudar Tonks que não estava sendo páreo para três Comensais que avançavam sobre ela.

Sem parar para ouvir o agradecimento de sua prima, correu em direção onde Hermione agora estava encurralada por Dolohov. A morena estava sem a varinha que jazia metros a sua frente e o Comensal avançava para a garota com um sorriso de antecipação pelo prazer de matar uma sangue-ruim.

Draco lançou um feitiço que não atingiu Dolohov em cheio, mas fez com que o homem tombasse de dor.

Mais Comensais avançavam naquela direção. Entre eles, Lucius Malfoy.

O loiro tentava mantê-los afastados para que Hermione pudesse recuperar sua varinha. A garota lançou-se ao chão e desviou de um feitiço enquanto se levantava, a varinha em punho. Entre a chuva e os feitiços, Draco conseguia sentir o pânico da jovem ao ver tantos deles aproximarem-se.

Foi quando seus olhos se encontraram e ele conseguiu ver sem necessidade de Legilimência o que ela estava escondendo.

O que ele devia ter visto há meses atrás.

Hermione Granger estava grávida.

E estava prestes a morrer.

Draco viu, como que em câmera lenta, Dolohov levantar-se do chão e apontar a varinha para a morena enquanto gritava _Avada Kedrava_.

Sem pensar, Draco venceu os poucos metros que os separavam, e pôs-se na frente dela, recebendo em cheio o jato de luz verde.

Ele caiu imóvel, e seu corpo bateu no chão enlameado do cemitério.

Hermione sentiu como se o som do mundo tivesse sido desligado.

Não escutou mais nada. Nem o grito de Lucius, os feitiços dos membros da Ordem. O último grito de Voldemort quando harry finalmente o destruiu.

Tudo aquilo era nada.

Só o que ela ouvia era a chuva.

Tudo que ela enxergava era o rosto a sua frente.

Caiu de joelhos e tomou a cabeça dele em suas mãos, colocando-a em eu colo.

Por longos minutos permaneceu imóvel e sem reação, as sensações passando por seu corpo sem deixarem marcas, apenas penetrando em sua consciência que tudo que eles haviam esperado e aguardado não aconteceria.

O depois não existia.

Não para eles.

Um misto de angústia e dor a dominou por completo, pondo um fim em seu desespero letárgico fazendo-a reagir ainda que sua reação fossem as lágrimas.

Harry aproximou-se dela e juntos choraram suas perdas, abraçados em meio a chuva.

- Que tipo de vitória é essa, Hermione? Que não traz alegria, mas deixa um abismo vazio no lugar da raiva? – indagou Harry, sufocado pelo peso de seus próprios sentimentos – Que tipo de vitória é essa? – repetiu.

- É a conquista da chance de termos uma segunda chance, Harry. – ela respondeu, ainda chorando, mas com a voz suave, afastando-se um pouco do moreno e colocando a mão direita sobre o ventre.

Observando o gesto, Harry conseguiu sorrir. Havia destruído Voldemort, não com uma simples maldição, mas induzindo-o a afogar-se em seu próprio desespero e desistir de viver. Isso havia conduzido Harry a uma escuridão dentro dele mesmo que o rapaz jamais pensou ter de enfrentar. Mas agora, vendo Hermione ali, disposta e com um motivo para recomeçar, ele sentiu aquelas sombras começarem a se dissipar.

Havia, sim, um depois.

Havia um futuro a ser delineado e um mundo a ser reconstruído.

E ele não queria desistir. Não mais.

Deu o primeiro sorriso aberto em meses e olhou nos olhos de Hermione.

- Você está certa. – ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu não sei se consigo sozinha. – a morena declarou, com voz embargada.

- Você não está sozinha. Nós sempre vamos estar ao seu lado. – e dizendo isso, colocou a sua mão sobre a dela, contra seu ventre, ambos sorrindo e compreendendo que a escuridão nunca dura para sempre.

O fim havia chegado.

E o primeiro passo em direção ao novo começo já havia sido dado.

* * *

**N/a: Era isso, pessoal, a terceira e última parte! -**

**Esperam que tenham gostado. Então por favor, review!!! E façam uma maluca mais feliz, como as meninas já fizeram! Agradecimento especial às meninas que deixaram review nos outros dois capítulos, à Sweet, à Pâmela e à Paty!!!**

**Amanhã, tem fic nova aqui: _Além do Espelho_. Uma D/Hr, mais leve, embora eu não garanta até quando. - Beijos pessoal, a até a próxima!!!**


End file.
